Peace Keepers
by randomboi775
Summary: What happens when an Assassin has to turn on his team and his entire planet. What about the entire galaxy?
1. Chapter 1

Hey people, just to say for a warning, there are NO people from the actual starwars films in this story. It's my characters, planet, and well the rest it pretty much not mine (ships, other planets, ect) Enjoy!

Chapter 1: prison break

It was a peaceful day in Leamun, kids were out playing, parents watched joyfully, and all was happy, but if you went away from the happiness, you would see misery, hate, and torture. This was known as Leamun prison. In it were Leamun's most horrific criminals… So why was a child in there?

"Where is he?" screamed a guard. "I honestly don't know what you're talking about" Said a boy who was about fourteen. He had a worn out hoody and dark brown hair. "Don't play games with me you brat!" The guard screamed again. The boy sighed. "Okay, but only because you asked so nicely, he's right behind you." The guard laughed. "Behind me? What kind of dumb ass do you think I a-ack," The guard gasped as a knife penetrated his neck. "Damn guards think they own the place…" said another boy as the guard fell. This boy was around the age of fifteen and wore the same clothes as the younger boy. Unlike the younger boy he had blonde hair. "Great job Josh, you didn't even make a sound this time around…"laughed the boy in the cell. "See I can be silent Matt." The boy grabbed the guard's keys and unlocked the cell. "Now c'mon we need to get the hell outta here before…." An alarm sounded, "Damnit! Run!" They sped out of the room and crashed into a guard. Matt kicked the side of the downed man's head. They continued though the jail as quickly as possible. When they got to the gates leading out a man screamed "Open fire!!" Josh looked behind them. "Oh crap!" he screamed. Bullets rained down on them as they ran closer towards the gate. They got to the gate and Josh took something out of his pocket. He clicked it and a loud engine sound was heard in the distance. A small carrier ship flew towards them and they jumped onto the back ramp. They ran inside and dropped to the ground as the door closed.

They started to laugh until Matt looked at his arm. "They shot me, must have been too focused to notice…Tell Sara to get off this god forsaken planet." Josh got up and ran to the cockpit. "Sara Josh said let's leave." "Okay" said Sara, who had long dark brown hair like Matt. She was the same age as Matt and they had been childhood friends since they were five. Josh hadn't met them until they were ten. "Should we go back home?" Sara asked. Josh nodded and kissed her on the cheek "Back home." Sara smiled and they flew out. Josh walked back from the cockpit to the seat in the back. Matt was in a chair examining the wound. "Not too bad, but not too good either." Josh chuckled "Since when is a gunshot good?" Matt shrugged. Josh continued, "Well you know you should get that looked at then we get back home…" Matt was sure Josh was going to say more but the ship started to rattle. "What the hell is that?" called Matt. Sara ran out to them "The ship is in a tractor beam, I think they wanted us dead." Matt rolled his eyes and ran to the armory He grabbed a small pistol and a rifle. Josh ran in and took a chain gun. Sara took a pistol, "I don't want to fight but if I have too…" "Well you do" He tossed her a small machine gun. They all ran to the back door. Matt had a look of seriousness on his face rarely seen. "Let's go!" He busted open the door and they all ran out.

Okay that's it, hope you all liked it and will like the further installments!


	2. Chapter 2

It is here….chapter 2! Will Matt, Sara, and Josh die? Find out right now!!!

Chapter 2: Separation

They charged out of the ship weapons raised. The enemy fire quickly but were no match for the three teens. Matt took out three men in the back with his rifle. While Josh tore them apart with his chain gun a man wielding a knife charging at matt was taken out with a heavy chest shot. "You like that?! YOU LIKE THAT?!?!" Josh yelled at him. Sara was shooting reluctantly at the mass of men now storming at them. Matt was trying to shot at them when he felt a sharp blow from behind. A haze was his entire sight. He constantly blinked to try and regain sight. When he could finally see clearly again he saw a man with many scars about to shoot him. He brought his arms over his face but heard or felt no gun. He brought his arms down to see the man with blood dripping from the side of his head. After a few seconds Sara stood where the man once was. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "C'mon we have to go!" she screamed at him. He followed her to the ship. She closed the hatch when they came in. Matt looked around, no Josh. "Where's Josh?" he said, she gave no reply. "Where's Josh?!" he demanded. She ran over and hugged him and buried her face in his chest. "They took him!! They took him!!" she looked up with tears streaming down her face. He wanted to say how but he couldn't, he was speechless. Josh never gave up and never lost, until now at least. She slowly made her ways to the controls, and after a few seconds he followed. He sat down in the chair next to Sara's and put his arm around her shoulder. "Listen, I know how you feel, he has been my friend for years now… and if I know him, he will be back within a month!" he told her encouragingly. She nodded and turned on the ship. Within an hour they were back home on Terbirth. As they got out there was a high pitched squeal "Matt you're back!!!" a girl about a year younger than Matt rushed at him and threw her arms around him. Matt hugged her back "Don't worry I'm back Jenny." He put his arm around her shoulder and walked away from the ship.

Sara was now all alone, Josh, her boyfriend, was now far away on some distant planet. She knew she wouldn't talk to Matt because, while she and Josh were in a high social status while Matt was average. She looked around and went to her dorm at James's Prestige Boarding School weeping. Matt's date with Jenny went as he hoped it would after a long journey from the prison. Afterwards he went back to his dorm to find his friend Jack waiting for him. "Where were you?!?!?!" he yelled. Matt looked at him like he was on another planet. "Ummmmm…prison…" he knew he was telling the truth so it didn't really make him feel guilty. "Yeah right!" yelled Jack. Matt walked over and hit Jack on the back of the head. "I'm going to bed so shut up" Matt turned off the light and flopped down on the bed. He didn't really fall asleep, he thought of today. Josh was gone, but he wasn't as sorry as he thought he should be. The answer of that came quickly, Sara. Sara, who he had known for many years used to be his girlfriend until they turned twelve and she went for Josh. He had never lost feelings for her and thought that getting a girlfriend like Jenny would help, it didn't at all. He stopped this train of thought and closed his eyes. He fell into a deep sleep in which he saw different outcomes of this day. The next morning he woke up to his alarm clock it said 7:00am. 'God damn it, I need to break that thing' he got into some clothes and went to breakfast.

"Why the hell am I here?!?!?" yelled Josh The man pushing him forward laughed. "Our master wishes to speak with you, be happy, we wanted to kill you." Josh gulped as he went through some giant metal doors. A man was inside the room behind the door stabbing a slave who had appeared to have one nice sock. "Hello Josh, you have extraordinary talents, and you, are going to become a sith." Josh took a double take on this. "a-a-a sith?" the man laughed and hurled himself at him. Josh pushed out his hand and the man was thrown back. Josh looked at his hand then at the man "Oh crap"

There is the second chapter! I hope you tell me how you feel about it and read what's next!!!


End file.
